


The Croft Chronicles

by TheAmphioxus



Series: The Croft Chronicles [1]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Lara Croft - Freeform, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Other, Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmphioxus/pseuds/TheAmphioxus
Summary: A series chronicling the many exotic exploits of infamous tomb raider Lara Croft, and the many "sticky" situations and encounters her adventures have her go through.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Minotaur
Series: The Croft Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Croft Chronicles

First of all, thank you for reading.

If you enjoy my work, I would greatly appreciate it for you to rate/vote on it. Always feel free to comment with any kind of feedback. Also, if you deem it worthy, please consider supporting me:  
Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/TheAmphioxus  
Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/theamphioxus  
SubscribeStar: https://www.subscribestar.com/theamphioxus  
Paypal: TheAmphioxus33@gmail.com  
Bitcoin: 1CsqagcsAw8ciaxvBTFJmwYeeug9rQDLP2

Further entries in this series, and the content in them, will be largely directed by my supporters.

THE CROFT CHRONICLES 001 - "MAZE OF THE MINOTAUR"

PROLOGUE

It had been days already; or at least, it felt like days. Time seemed to have lost all meaning inside that place, not unlike distance, and direction. For the thousandth time, Lara Croft looked down at her compass, quick to pocket it a second later, having once again confirmed that the needle remained in a frantic spin.

"Bloody hell, I hate it when legends prove to contain some truth." Lara sighed, looking up, then around at the stony ceilings and walls which glistened, always covered with a thin layer of moist, littered with many patches of mossy growths. "Everywhere looks the same." She pointed her flashlight up and ahead, in the hopes that the dying beam of light would reveal something new, or at least something different. As luck would have it, at least when the device's batteries finally ran out, she would still be able to see, as a faint glow appeared to illuminate the very air inside the maze, lending within it, a perpetual appearance of dusk.

Every once in a while, clear puddles could be found gathering by the places where the pale rock walls met with the dark dirt ground. Having paced for a period that felt like hours without end, Lara stopped, dipping her hands in one such pool as to wet the back of her neck, clean her face, and sate her thirst. Walking further felt pointless at the juncture, and she considered it best to rest, collect her thoughts, and try divining a way to escape this deathtrap.

"Right. This is no use." Lara mumbled, pulling a piece of folded paper from a pocket, wherein she tried scribbling instructions, and mapping out the area. "The structure makes no sense. It's like it's changing somehow, as I move through it." She took a sip from the freshly refilled waterskin she carried. "Marking the walls, or the ground isn't helping either." She frowned. As if by instinct, her mind began to go over the events which lead to her being here, intent on detecting some kind of clue that might help her in navigating these endless stone corridors. 

Asterion's ossicone; that was the name of the quasi-mythical relic which so perked Lara's interest. This vaguely defined object, supposedly as full of fantastical properties as it was priceless, was said to be buried inside a labyrinthine complex, hidden somewhere beneath the island of Crete; a place whose entrance and interior both were as much surrounded by tall tales, as the amazing treasure they were made to hold. Though she never paid much attention to the stories, both places and objects of this kind were often worth the gamble, provided they could be found and procured. As such, Lara made sure to have well-paid informants at, or around, regions wherein excavations might reveal anything that could merit looking into.

When she'd gotten the call saying that some strange, maze-like structure had been found on the coast of the famous Greek island; its entrance revealed by unusual tidal patterns, Lara knew time was of the essence, if she was to explore and find anything worthwhile inside the underground construct. If bureaucrats and scholars weren't soon venturing inside, nature itself was sure to hide the maze once more. In short order, the infamous tomb raider was aboard her private jet, flying from her native England towards the Mediterranean, fully intent on having first dibs on whatever she could find down those ancient ruins.

Sneaking past a few guards and gaining entrance into the labyrinth proved easy enough; routine, if anything else, for Lara. By the coast, a hole in the ground surrounded by large, jagged rocks marked the entryway. It was rather unremarkable, all things considered. The man-made cave complex that followed, however, was anything but. Between its cavernous, unnaturally lit corridors, the remarkable lack of flooded sections, even though the climb downwards went well past the surrounding oceanic surface, and the fact that the water flowing therein was sweet instead of salty, there was little question as to why most others would only ever venture inside with extreme caution. To the experienced tomb raider though, all of that only enhanced the scent of a greater treasure to be discovered. 

Dreams of finding the legendary ossicone were to be short-lived, however. Once Lara found herself deep enough inside the maze's tunnels, she came to find that the strangest aspect concerning that place was still to be fully experienced. Only when she realized that she was both lost, and unable to gather her bearings, despite all her expertise, it dawned on her that this structure did justice to old myths. Any known method she otherwise might have relied upon had been tested and found wanting. In time, any interest in attaining valuables was ditched in favor of the pursuit of something far more valuable; escape!

"Not much to do but to keep moving." Lara said, standing, placing a hand on a wall. "Sooner or later I'll find a pattern to follow." She sighed again, pacing once more. "At least there doesn't appear to be any danger down here."

…

01 - "THE GUARDIAN"

An absence of puzzles and traps would have been welcome, only the longer Lara spend down the maze, the more obvious it became that the place itself was both a trap and a puzzle. 

"I need to start being more careful when there are legends associated with places I plan to raid." Lara mumbled, her voice echoing inside a particularly large tunnel section. "It always stinks when I can't simply rely on my brains or brawn. Can't get any sort of signal down here either. Next time I'll make sure to have a team ready to bail..." Suddenly she froze in place! Instinct took over and before she was aware of it, she'd turned around, ready to draw the pistols about her thighs. "What the?!" A strange series of sounds had begun to echo alongside her voice whilst she spoke to herself. As if materializing behind her, odd hints of snorts and clops could be heard, almost like some horse or sorts trodded nearby. "Bloody hell, what now?" She thought, ready for action.

The path from whence Lara came seemed strangely taken by a darkness previously absent, such that it became impossible to see too far into it. From the black, the grunts increased, wild and aggressive, accompanied by clops that grew louder and faster. Whatever made those noises was big, and it was coming fast!

"Holy shit!" Lara jumped back, her eyes widening when the thing in the tunnel finally stepped into the light. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Standing some seven feet tall, the bipedal monstrosity looked down on Lara; her figure reflected in its dark, glassy eyes. The beast stood atop digitigrade legs with hooved feet; its body was broad and powerfully built, covered in short, beige fur. Around its thick neck, however, the fur grew longer and shaggy, almost mane-like, adorning the creature's most prominent feature; a large, horned bull's head!

"A freakin' minotaur?!" Lara hopped back again, drawing her twin pistols when the monster charged her, howling! "The Minotaur?" She thought. 

The beast was fast, but so was Lara, and the woman showcased far more finesse and control to her movements. She dodged with a backflip, unloading both her guns at the same time! 

"Shit!" Lara exclaimed after landing on her feet, realizing that the bullets had not done much damage at all. Though the minotaur was bleeding here and there, it proved no slower when it charged once again!

Over and over, Lara was made to dodge, with far more close calls than she was comfortable with. The minotaur would lunge, swiping it's huge gnarly-nailed hand, trying to catch the woman. He'd swing his head, hoping that one of its great horns would manage to gore her when she jumped way. The pair of combatants circled around inside the great stone hallway, the beast rushing ahead, and the tomb raider retreating, shooting the creature as she could during her nimble flight.

After many moments of frenzied action, the beast began to slow down; its blood staining much of the ground, smudges of it all over the walls. When it lurched forward one last time, Lara stood in place, waiting, aiming. "Sorry, pal. A real shame killing a legend, but you started it." She said, planting the last slug in the middle of a gaping wound built up atop the creature's skull.

The minotaur never quite completed its final charge. Instead, it fell while running, its body dragged along the ground by the lingering momentum of the attack for several feet, right up until its horns touched the female's boots.

"Bloody hell! Fuck me!" Lara sighed, stumbling back until her shoulders met a wall, after which she allowed herself to slide down to a sitting position. She was tired and bruised, several strands of hair had popped out from her signature braid, a few shallow cuts could be seen here and there over her limbs, and some bits of clothing were torn. Luckily, however, she suffered no major harm. "That thing was tough!" She said, inching towards a pool of freshwater. She drank her fill, washing her face, neck, and chest; all the while, her eyes remained closed, and she breathed, steadying her heartbeat. When she finally opened them… "What the fuck?!" Lara jumped back up, pistols in-hand.

The minotaur was gone! Or rather, its body was gone. Not only that, but even the stains of its blood vanished, alongside any similar markings on the walls. If not for the distinct signs of a struggle still lingering on the ground, it was as if the fight had never happened.

"This place… It's playing tricks on my mind." Lara whispered, moving carefully about the hallway, pacing around the imprints on the ground. "I could swear…" She recalled a strange sense that the unnatural light of the corridor seemed to dim during the struggle and that the rocky surroundings seemed to blur in tandem. At the time, she had dismissed it as a sensation induced by the heat of the battle. Besides, right then there was neither time to pay attention, nor ponder anything other than surviving. "Was it all some sort of illusion though?" She wondered. Was that how this place tricked her so, keeping her entrapped? "No. No, it… It really was here." She said, spotting the distinct shapes of hooves deeply indented on the dirt, right beside those made by her boots. "But how… Better yet, why did it disappear?" She said out loud, crouching to touch the ground. Unfortunately, there were no answers to be found. Resigned to keep on going, Lara cleaned and fixed herself as best she could, then checked on her equipment. "Hum. The bloody beast took almost two dozen bullets before it was down. Still got a few clips left, but now that I know I may need the bullets, it's best to keep a count." She said, resuming her search for an exit.

…

02 - "THE MAZE"

It was hard to say if it had been an hour, or half a day when Lara heard the hooves clop once again. She knew then, what would come next, and sure enough, the snorts quickly followed, as did the darkness, and finally, once again, the minotaur! The second fight mirrored the first almost exactly, except that this time around, Lara was a little bit slower, and the beast struck a little bit smarter. Fortunately, the result was the same as before, only it left the tomb raider with a harrowing realization.

"That… That was the same creature!" Lara said, examining the minotaur's body. Little details made her certain of the assertion. In her mind, she hoped the suspicion would be proven false; that these tunnels were home to an entire race of these beasts, each with the inexplicable ability to appear from patches of darkness, and disappear just as mysteriously when dead. If that was the case, at least it would mean the adversary at hand was surmountable.

Again, Lara washed herself, hydrating and resting after the fight. This time around, she tried to see if she could catch the monstrous carcass disappearing into thin air. I was no use though; at one point she blinked, and it was gone, body and blood alike. 

"Well, Lara, you are well and truly fucked this time!" Lara told herself, massaging her forehead. "The minotaur came back once. It stands to reason it will do it again. Problem is, he comes back fresh. No wounds, and at full stamina. Me, on the other hand..." She looked at herself. A few more wounds, and a few more tears accumulating on her skin and attire both. "Sooner or later, he's gonna wear me out. Whether because I'm too tired to fight, or I run out of bullets, if it takes a thousand tries, he'll eventually get me. I have to figure out a way to beat it before that happens. Or better yet, a way out."

…

*********

The third attack came as expected. The foreknowledge of its impending happening gave Lara enough of a strategic edge that she achieved victory once more while minimizing both the effort and the damage taken to achieve it. Nevertheless, it was hard not to notice that the minotaur began to adapt to her fighting style.

"The beast isn't just some automaton." Lara leaned against the wall, catching her breath. "It… It learns."

…

*********

A third and fourth time the minotaur showed. Each time Lara managed to kill it still, but each time it was harder to do so. Not so much because of her worsening condition, but because the creature had adapted its manner of fighting to the way she moved with remarkable efficiency. 

When the creature showed for the fifth time, something was different though. This time it seemed slow, clumsy even; lacking in focus and drive. It paused for many seconds to stare down the woman, tilting it's huge, horned head to one side, then the next, almost as if it began to question its actions. The tomb raider, on the other hand, did not hesitate to capitalize on the beast's dwindling prowess. More swiftly than in the previous encounter, she had it dead at her feet.

"What was that?!" Lara uttered, nudging the minotaur's corpse with one foot. "Why'd it get worse at attacking all of a sudden like that? Something's different. Something must've happened." She tapped her forehead with the back of a pistol, its weight a testament to the lack of bullets inside. "C'mon Lara, think! What can I infer from fighting this monster over and over." She looked around, trying to see if anything about this corridor was any different than the rest.

Moving away from the fallen beast, Lara examined the walls, ground, and ceiling to no avail. As far as she could tell, this location was the same as any other inside the maze. "Let's see..." She scratched her head, reminding herself that she was no stranger to solving puzzles. "If the pattern holds, I have at least a few hours before the beast comes for me again. So… What do I know about it, or about this place?" She looked ahead, clearly seeing the path all the way 'til the corridor ended in a corner far away. "That's right! The light in here isn't natural. The minotaur shows up from patches of darkness. Maybe it takes energy to make him show up. Also, when it's fighting, it looks like the overall light dims somewhat. So maybe whatever fuels the illumination in the maze also fuels the creature, and the changes in lighting make it seem like that energy is finite." Once more she looked about, focusing on the walls. "Furthermore, if my assessment that what prevents me from finding a way out is some sort of illusion, even if at least in part, then it may also draw upon the same source of energy. Meaning, if I'm right about this, that if that energy is spent, I should be able to find a way out, same as I could anywhere else."

The time taken exploring the hallway was enough for the minotaur's body to vanish once again. Unfazed by the unnatural happening, Lara took a seat by a wall, resuming her musings. "Right… How could I exploit this? How do I make the maze spend enough energy? Provided my thinking is correct, it takes energy to fuel the minotaur and to keep it going. I can see killing it over and over doesn't work though. It comes back fresh. Although..." She examined her pistols. "Yes, that must be it. That's why it takes a while for the beast to come back! That's why it doesn't just resurrect on the spot." She stood, pacing again. "The maze and the minotaur seem to be extensions of one-another; or at least tied to the same source of power somehow. So far though, the beast itself looks to be the only way through which this power source depletes. Which leaves me with one question; how to make it do just that?" 

Lara moved around more quickly, examining the environment. "I don't suppose I could trap the minotaur anywhere in here. Running isn't an option either. I'm more agile, but in a race the creature has me beat. I can't just keep on fighting either. It's too risky, and there's no telling how long it would take to tire that monster." Little by little, as she considered her options, Lara slowed her pace, eventually halting to a standstill. "I'm running out of bullets." She looked down at her pistols. "Plus, I haven't really addressed my original question. Why did the creature not fight as well last time around?" She sighed. "Whatever. Best get ready. He'll be coming for me anytime now." 

…

*********

The time had come. Some hundred yards just ahead, much as she'd been anticipating for several minutes now, Lara saw the light beginning to dim. In seconds, the sounds of hooves echoed along the walls, and the darkness grew to such a degree that nothing could be seen in it. Then, the grunting, horned beast came; lurching forward, slouched yet still looking down at the female facing him. It stared at her, almost as if questioning what to do next, but after a few seconds, it made the call, charging with a horrifying bellow!

Lara dodged the minotaur's paw when it took a swipe at her. Rolling back, she pointed her pistols at it but held herself back from pulling the triggers. It was not just the simple matter that she was almost out of ammo, and each shot would have to count if she aimed to kill the monster again. Rather, she noticed he hesitated to strike again, and when it did, it performed the feat half-heartedly. 

Several more times, the minotaur attacked. That many times, Lara evaded the blow. Each time, it was as if the creature was less determined to kill the woman, even if it lunged with equal gusto whenever it finally decided to do so. 

Lara had her back to a wall when the minotaur rushed one more time. She dived to the floor, avoiding the horns, rolling to a side, then hopping to her feet, taking a few more jumps back to put some distance between her and the monster. Meanwhile, he'd hit the stone with such force, the horns were stuck for a few seconds. When the beast freed itself, it turned slowly to face her again. Drooling, it stared, tilting its head. For the first time, Lara took a good look at the creature. "Bloody hell! What the?!" One good glance, and it dawned on her, why he fought so poorly; why he was torn between the instinct to guard the maze and one other equally primal urge. She also understood why. When peering down at herself, she realized what all the previous fighting had built up to. If not for her boots, most of her attire was gone. Both her breasts were exposed, and her shorts and undergarments were little more than a thin strap, barely covering anything. 

The minotaur stepped forward, its huge erection wobbling every time its hooves clopped against the ground!

By reflex, Lara raised her pistols, astonished to find that the beast flinched when she did. "That's right! He's intelligent. At least to a point." She thought, recalling how he adapted to her fighting style, before being thrown off his game by the sight of her exposed flesh. "Hum..." 

...

03 - "THE RAID" 

Though the minotaur's head was that of a feral bull, his cock was shaped and sized more akin to that of a stallion. Lara took one step back, resolved to make a decision before the beast chose to attack again. "Christ, that thing's huge!" In an attempt to make herself understood, she raised her pistols further, pointing them up to the ceiling, in a gesture of peace. "Oh, my God!" She gasped, seeing that the creature stopped, looking at her quizzically. "It… I think it understands." Lara cocked her head. "Well; that's one way to spend energy alright."

The minotaur drooled. Smoke came out of its nostrils as it snorted loudly, treading not towards the woman, but around her.

"I must be crazy to even consider this, but..." Carefully, slowly, as not to appear threatening, Lara undid the straps for the holsters of her guns. When they fell to the ground, so did the last of what remained of her shorts. "There! There you go, ol' chap. Like it?"

The minotaur made a noisy grunt, it's erection twitching, one big drop of pre-cum erupting from its flat tip. He drooled looking at the disrobed woman. Her lean, athletic frame sported large, perky breasts; long, toned legs lead to buttocks round and firm, and the brown of her hair and eyes were as if an extension of her tanned skin. 

"I give you a stiffy, do I?" Lara teased, placing her guns down. "Can't enjoy my body if you hurt me. You know that, right?" She approached the creature, one step at a time. With one hand, she slid a couple of fingers into her pink slit, dabbing them in her juices, massaging her rosy, shaven lips. "Here." She pulled her fingers out, extending her arm up and ahead, reaching for the minotaur's snout. Immediately, the beast was riled, its nostrils flaring. "I've done some crazy things to get out of even crazier situations, but this is sure to take the cake." Lara thought, reaching for the beast's cock. "Damn!" She whispered, once her grasp took the full measure of the organ's girth.

Riled up, the minotaur huffed, scraping the ground with its hooves. It loomed over the woman but held itself back; for the moment at least.

"I see you don't want to miss the opportunity." Lara said. "This bloody well better work." She thought. Slowly, she began to slide her fingers along the fleshy length of the minotaur's cock. "It seems men of any kind have the same priority, part-bull or not." She knelt, feeling it safe to do so, while the beast enjoyed her manual ministrations. 

Both hands were required to cover less than half of the monstrous cock's whole length, and neither could ever fully wrap around it. The female did not cower, however. With skill and vim, she jerked, intermittently rubbing the head, as to coat her palms with lubricant, then working the shaft fast and hard! In response, the minotaur howled, spraying steam rising from his flaring nostrils.

"He's certainly into it." Lara thought, not quite realizing her own growing zest in handling the legendary creature's member. Suddenly, the minotaur's huge hand wrapped around her head, clasping her skull as she would an orange. "Hey!" She shouted, fearful for a moment before she understood that the gesture was not mean in harm. Instead, he directed her visage forward, giving her clear instructions on how to proceed. "He's smarter than he looks." She considered although the admission was short-lived. "Not that smart if he thinks I can fit..." She pressed her lips tightly, while the tip of the equine cock pressed to them, forcefully. "Mmmh! Nhh… Nh!" Lara tried to protest with little success. Whether by fear or revulsion, she tried to resist tasting the minotaur's member, but he proved much too strong. Soon, his tip brushed against her clenched teeth, pushing her lips aside one way, then another; moments later, it dove past them, to rest over her tongue!

Nigh-choking on cock, Lara steadied her breathing, in and out through her nose, much as the meaty shaft did in her mouth. Her eyes moistened, and her jaw grew sore, while she tried to adapt to the monster's tremendous girth. Despite the discomfort, however, she was rather surprised to find that she enjoyed the beast's flavor. He was wholly clean; likely as a result of the cycle of death and resurrection, wherein whichever dirt clung to him would be left behind. Before she knew it, Lara sucked on her own volition, both hands working the shaft again, whilst she feasted on the head.

"Now that's a cock!" Lara though, eyes closed and a thick stream of drool dripping from her chin. If this was her one venue to try exhausting the minotaur, it might not be so bad, after all. The beast, however, was not to be sated so easily. While she sucked with vigor, gulping the not-insignificant amounts of pre-coital sexual fluids he produced, the minotaur took initiative once more, stepping back, freeing himself from her lips and fastening his great paws about her waist!

As if she was weightless, Lara was hoisted off the ground! The minotaur stared her in the eyes for a moment, positioning her atop his erection; then, it pushed! 

As a youth, Lara was made to take equitation lessons. Her parents had forced her at first, but she quickly took to it, and would often go for rides along the fields around Croft Manor on her own. As she grew up, dominating those large animals took on an additional connotation, and she'd often wonder in jest what it would be like to have such a beast between her legs in a different fashion. Now, she wondered no more!

In one brutal shove, the minotaur rammed the tomb raider's cervix! She bellowed in pain, but he did not relent, either not able to stop himself, or unwilling to care. In a standing position, he held the woman steady while humping upwards. She was extremely tight but remarkably wet; enough that what resistance her sex posed only increased the stimuli for them both. He would grunt louder with each passing second, braying wildly. Soon, he felt the warm, combined moist he and the woman made froth around his shaft, and once enough of it gathered, flow down his balls. Her yelling, once birthed from pure pain, began to shift, and soon enough the walls resounded with her approving moaning.

Lara forgot why, or how, she came to be in this situation. Her large breasts bounced in response to the monster's savage thrusting, her body shining with beads of sweat which ran down her muscles, over her tanned skin to drip on the ground. She wrapped her legs around the minotaur's waist, as his hands wrapped around hers. Screaming with as much animal lust as the beast, she reached up, holding onto his horns with outstretched arms, giving herself much needed additional support to take the full pumping length of the creature's equine cock. The more he fucked her, the more she relished it! Then and there, it was hard to say which of the lovers was the one more bestial.

The minotaur leaned back, trying to pull his head free from the woman, but he would not allow his thrusting to slow down when doing so, and the maneuver caused them to tumble back. 

Lara's eyes widened in shock, and she screamed when she felt herself fully impaled onto the minotaur's huge cock! When he fell to his back, her full weight was freely dropped over his erection, and she took him to the brim, feeling the warmth of his bulbous oxen balls slap against her buttocks! "Ahh! Hell!" She gritted her teeth, letting the pain fade into pleasure once more, riding the beast underneath, this time as the one in charge! "Yeehaw!" She shouted, still holding to a horn with a hand, whilst the other swung in a circle on the air, mimicking the motions of her hips! Mindlessly she thought only of grinding her way to climax!

Placing his hands around the female's waist again, the minotaur did not protest the new position, instead, humping upwards, matching the woman in both ferocity, and goal.

Just as orgasm hit, leaving her shaking and gasping, Lara felt the monstrous horsecock inside her twitch and burst in hot spurts, which soon filled her enough that bursts of the beast's semen would sprout from her stretched out slit. She fell forward, resting against the minotaur's chest, while they both basked in raucous, conjoined orgasmic bliss. Afterward, they remained on the ground, quietly catching their breaths, as the pleasure subsided. "That was… Incredible!" Lara mumbled against the creature's furry pectoral muscles. Suddenly, as the urge to seek pleasure was momentarily sated, she recalled why it was that she found herself stuffed by a legendary monster's member in the first place. "Shit, that's right!" She thought. "I may actually have a chance here. If I can endure. But I can't let him rest." She raised herself to a sitting position atop the beast once more, looking at its eyes. Without a word, she spun in place, a hard cock still inside her, and leaned to put her hands over the minotaur's knees. Then, she started to ride anew!

It was simply impossible for the minotaur to resist the sight of his member going in and out of the eager female, from between her shapely, tanned buttocks. Driven by instinct as always, he grabbed her again, humping to match her stride! With barely time to rest, they were howling as a pair of animals in heat once more, racing together towards another zenith.

Slowly, Lara diminished her pace, hoping that the minotaur would be baited into taking up the work. He followed suit, pushing her back to her feet, thrusting wildly from behind. They moved closer to a wall, whereon she placed her hands, taking the assault gleefully, as sexual fluids ran down her legs, and her feet were lifted off the ground with each violent thrust.

The minotaur's hands had moved along the woman's body, eventually finding her breasts, playing with them, squeezing and pulling while he fucked her. He spun her around, aiming for a taste of the mammaries, pulling out only for a moment, before returning to the warmth of her insides. She yelped when he entered her again, then once more when he pinned her back to the cold stone wall, and finally, when he pressed her breasts together, and sucked on them both, running his coarse tongue over her stiff nipples.

Lara moaned and screamed madly, wrapping her long legs around the minotaur's waist, catching his tail between her feet, while he rammed her against the wall. She enjoyed the warmth of his mouth clamping around her breasts, so large that he could suck on each of them in its entirety at a time. When they were both once more about to reach climax, he reeled back, then dove in again, this time pressing his bovine snout not to her chest, but to her face! As orgasm hit, Lara sucked on the sandpaper-like texture of the beast's thick tongue, while his enormous cock pumped her full of monster seed once more.

The pair slipped to the ground again, this time with the beast atop the beauty. Lara moved her hips, stimulating the minotaur, egging him on to continue, even though her sex overflowed from the result of him cumming inside her a number of times. Soon enough, urges won over any need for respite, and he began to pump, their hips meeting while she was taken over by another wave of pleasure, screaming spread-legged, scratching the creature's back.

Twice more the minotaur filled the woman with sperm, ramming with neither mercy nor pause as hard as he could. She let him have his fill, squirming and panting under him, ever passionate and eager for more, her pussy intermittently squeezing his shaft as if begging for its volume. Eventually, he felt about to peak once more, mooing as his cock tensed to its fullest, and jerked, squirting a hot torrent inside the shrieking female! 

"Oh, God! Uh… That… Was the best fuck I ever had!" Lara said, running a hand over her disheveled hair, wiping the sweat from her brow. The minotaur had rolled over and remained by her side; its barrel chest heaving up and down as it snorted, catching its breath. Whether she did it by sheer impulse, or if there was still any measure of a rational mind telling her to stick to her plan, Lara Croft could not tell, but she raised herself to her knees, then dropped on all-fours, presenting herself again to the beast. Nigh-exhausted, she looked at the ground, not bothering to check if the move worked, but ensuing noises made for fast harbingers of success. Then one monstrous hand grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, and another by the waist. A moment later, Lara's body swung back and forth, her breasts doing the same under her, while she screamed in pain and pleasure for the joy of being violently fucked like an animal.

…

*********

Lara awoke feeling cold and sore. Her naked body was bruised and covered from head to toe in dried sperm. Nearby, the minotaur slept, although it was hard to spot him at first, due to the near-complete darkness around. "The light's mostly gone. Hell, I didn't even notice it happening while we fucked." She remarked, looking at the slumbering beast. "Did it work?" she looked around, observing that it was not simply the dwindled light which made the setting seem so different than before.

The professedly endless maze made up of wide corridors was replaced by what appeared to be the ruins of an old household. Though the structure was still underground, and still large, it at least made sense, and Lara could navigate it and find herself without much trouble. 

The complex was structured as if to direct one towards its central chamber, which Lara raced to find. Though the risk she might be simply diving deeper into the building was a concern, turning back should prove simple, and at this juncture, going one way was as good as going the other. While she walked, however, there became apparent a faint glow could be perceived ahead. Intrigued, if perhaps unwisely so, she followed it to the source.

Inside of what could only be the centermost chamber of the underground complex, there lay a golden, glowing horn on the ground. Casting all caution aside, Lara raced towards the object, grasping it in her hands, lest it disappear before she did. "The ossicone! It has to be!" She examined it, unable to understand the ancient writing which covered the horn's metallic surface, and yet somehow becoming awash in knowledge of what it was, and how it functioned. Suddenly, a noise drew her attention back to the passageway into the room, from whence she'd come moments before. "Oh. It's you."

The minotaur snorted, standing, blocking the entrance with its corpulent shape, one shoulder leaning against a wall. 

Lara approached the beast, understanding it was no threat to her anymore; not since she gained possession of the legendary ossicone. Though mostly flaccid now, his dangling equine member was still of formidable proportions, the pink foremost bit poking out from the brownish base. She reached behind it, gently cupping and lifting his bulky, dark balls. "I think you need a refill."

The minotaur snorted, shaking its horned head, clopping on the ground.

"Rest now. I need to get out of this place quickly before it collapses anyway. My radio and phone should work fine when I get to the surface. I'll need to improvise something to wear though." Lara said. She let go of the creature's balls, instead grabbing the hairs from under its chin, pulling the beast's face down, to meet hers. When the minotaur stuck his tongue down her throat, she squeezed the golden ossicone, relishing on the flavor and texture of that bovine appendage as she could, whilst the creature faded and disappeared, at the same time as the relic grew brighter. "Later." Lara said, biting her lip and wiping a dab of drool from her chin. "Now I positively have to leave."

…

EPILOGUE

***From the journal of Lara Amelia Croft***

Experimenting with Asterion's ossicone has proven fruitful. If I ever considered selling it, I can scarcely imagine the thought crossing my mind now. This object has fast become one of my most valued finds.

My initial assumptions proved correct. The ossicone possesses an unlimited amount of mystical energy, although it is finite, and requires replenishing, as my many experiments seem to confirm without deviation. 

The guardian summoned by the horn is bound to the will of the one who possesses it, and I have even managed a rudimentary degree of communication with it. While I hold the horn, the minotaur can be summoned at my whim. He seems intelligent if somewhat restrained in that capacity, at the same time. He cannot be killed so long as the horn exists, only wearied into retreat. It appears his original function is to not only protect the ossicone and its owner but to guard whatever place the wherein former happens to be located. Alas, I have thus far been unable to cause surroundings to shift into a maze of any sort, though that does seem to have lent the minotaur with an added degree of stamina, which has been very much appreciated. 

As of now, the ossicone rests securely deep inside the vaults under Croft Manor, where I feel safe to keep it, and to conduct my experiments. I must confess, perhaps my enjoyment in exploring the capabilities and limits of the object and its guardian has crossed a line, and I cannot claim it to be born out of professional interest, nor intellectual curiosity. Nevertheless, I could never allow the minotaur's remarkable talents to go to waste. Even as I write this, my mind drifts towards thoughts of spending the night testing them further. On a related note, Ever since returning from Crete I've considered taking up horseback riding again. On second thought, however, I believe I have found a far better replacement activity.

L.C.

THE CROFT CHRONICLES 001 - "MAZE OF THE MINOTAUR"

THE END..?


End file.
